disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorillaz Central
'''Gorillaz Central '''was a area that had it's grand opening in July 2000 at Adventure World USA, replacing the failed Otter Island. It closed in 2012 to make way for Grojland. A clone of this area appeared on Idlewild from 2000 to 2012, Kennywood to 2001 to 2011, Dutch Wonderland from 2004 to 2013, and Kings Great Adventure from 2007 to 2012. However, Gorillaz Central is still at Michigan's Magic World since 2002. At Kennywood and Dutch's Wonderland, it replaced McDonaldland. At Kings Great Adventure, it replaced Caillou Land. Attractions Adventure World USA (2000-2012) Final Attractions *Gorillaz stage show (2000-2012) - an animatronic show. Revamped twice in 2005 and 2010 *Caly-2D-pso (2000-2012, originally located on the NoodleZone section until 2009) - a Calypso ride, rethemed to Corey's Rockin' Spinners in 2013 *Melancholy Express (2000-2012, originally called Music X-Press until 2009) - a Musik Express-type ride *Stylo Car Ride (2000-2012, formerly 19-2000 Car Ride, originally going to be a dark ride called "Wacky Geep Racers") - an outdoor car ride, rethemed to "Rock 'n Roll Trucks" in 2013 *Escape from Plastic Beach (2010-2012) - a log flume ride, rethemed to "Run for your Life, Laney!" in 2013 *Murdoc's Experiment (2010-2012, relocated to Olde Pennsylvania as Monster) - a Monster-type ride Former Attractions *Kong Studios Tour (2000-2008, closed in favor of Escape from Plastic Beach) - a walk-through tour of Kong Studios which ends in a interactive post-show *2D Bounce (2000-2004) - a Gorillaz-themed kiddie bounce house *NoodleZone (2000-2009, closed in favor of Escape from Plastic Beach) - a kiddie area. It was formerly also a meet and greet area until 2004 **The Raven Spin (2000-2009, formerly Del Twister) - a Zamparla swing ride **Crazy-Go-Chaos (2000-2004) - a Chaos-type ride **Noodle Spinner (2005-2009) - originally located in Olde Pennsylvania as "Swabinchen" **Murdoc's Wacky Cups (2000-2009) - a teacup ride **Russel's Bumpin' Cars (2000-2009) - a bumper cars-type ride Idlewild (2000-2012) Final Attractions *Gorillaz stage show - an animatronic show. Revamped twice in 2005 and 2010 *Caly-2D-pso (2000-2012, originally located on the NoodleZone section until 2009) - a Calypso ride, rethemed to Corey's Rockin' Spinners in 2013 *Melancholy Express (2000-2012, originally called Music X-Press until 2009) - a Musik Express-type ride *Stylo Car Ride (2000-2012, formerly 19-2000 Car Ride, originally going to be a dark ride called "Wacky Geep Racers") - an outdoor car ride, rethemed to "Rock 'n Roll Trucks" in 2013 *Escape from Plastic Beach (2010-2012) - a log flume ride, rethemed to "Run for your Life, Laney!" in 2013 *Murdoc's Experiment Murdoc's Experiment (2010-2012) - a Monster-type ride *Noodle's Crazy Coaster - an Intamin giga coaster *The Nightmare Tower - a giant drop tower Former Attractions *Kong Studios Tour (2000-2009, closed in favor of Escape from Plastic Beach) - a walk-through tour of Kong Studios which ends in a interactive post-show *2D Bounce (2000-2009) - a Gorillaz-themed kiddie bounce house *NoodleZone (2000-2009, closed in favor of Escape from Plastic Beach) - a kiddie area. It was formerly also a meet and greet area until 2004 **Noodle Spinner (2000-2009) - a Trabant-like ride **Murdoc's Wacky Cups (2000-2009) - a teacup ride **Russel's Bumpin' Cars (2000-2009) - a bumper cars-type ride Kings Great Adventure (2007-2012) Final Attractions * Gorillaz stage show - an animatronic show. Revamped in 2010. * Noodle's Crazy Coaster - a junior roller coaster * Seaside Lighthouse (formerly NoodleZone) Kennywood (2001-2011) Final Attractions *Gorillaz stage show - an animatronic show. Revamped twice in 2006 and 2010. *Plastic Beach Bus (originally Kong Studios Bus) *Stylo *Escape from Plastic Beach *Murdoc's Experiment *Noodle's Crazy Coaster - an Intamin giga coaster *The Nightmare Tower *2D Bounce Former Attractions *Wacky Geep Racers (2000-2009) *Kong Studios Tour (2000-2009, closed in favor of Escape from Plastic Beach) *NoodleZone (2000-2009, closed in favor of Escape from Plastic Beach) **Noodle Spinner (2000-2009) **Murdoc's Wacky Cups (2000-2009) **Russel's Bumpin' Cars (2000-2009) Dutch Wonderland (2004-2013) Final Attractions *Gorillaz stage show (2004-2013) - an animatronic show. Revamped in 2011. *Stylo Car Ride (2011-2013) *Murdoc's Crazy Experiment (2011-2013) - a Mack roller coaster Category:Themed areas